1. Field of the Invention
A power driven shaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present day power driven razors operate in substantially the same manner, even though in some instances the blades may be reciprocated and in others rotated. The motion of the cutting edge of the blade is normal to longitudinal axis of the whisker being cut and as a result due to this type of movement of prior art blades, the whiskers as they are cut must be compressed or pinched between the cutting edge of the blade and the stationary apertured body through which the whisker extends, and this action imparting a pull on the whisker or hair that is very uncomfortable and making it difficult to obtain a close shave without repeatedly going over the same area.
In addition when a prior art razor is of the reciprocating type, substantial noise is emitted from the device due to the stopping and starting of the reciprocating blade mechanism, and also the reciprocating motion imparting vibration to the power driven razor and that is unpleasant to many users. A major object of the present invention is to provide a power driven razor in which whiskers or hairs to be cut extend through an apertured shield that forms a part of the device, with the inward blade projecting portions of the whiskers or hairs being cut by a rotary slicing action, and the present invention not only being free of vibration but exerting no uncomfortable pulling action on the whiskers or hairs as they are cut.